The Naked Queen
by Risknight
Summary: A special one-shot for Talk Like A Pirate Day. Shenny, of course.


**Here it is, my Talk Like A Pirate Day offering. Only a few more days before the holiday is upon us, my friends. May your rum be strong, your crew be loyal and your sails filled with a strong wind.**

**Warning: This story contains allusions of sexual assault, as well as violence.**

* * *

"Get in the cage, you scurvy dog!"

Cooper stumbled over a loose board as the guards threw him into the dank cellar prison and slammed the door shut. He landed heavily on one knee, grunting as the wound in his leg began to bleed again. He drew in a couple of shaky breaths, willing the pain away. Slowly he shifted to sit on the cold floor and pushed his black locks out of his eyes.

The sun was setting so there was little light coming through the tiny window set high in the stone wall. He gingerly pulled off his torn and bloody shirt, ripping away a sleeve to used as a makeshift bandage. Once that was done he looked around the cell carefully. Chains hung from one wall. A pisspot sat in the middle of the floor. The rest of the room was in shadow.

Well, it wasn't the worst cell he'd ever been in. He wondered how his crew fared. When they had hit port most of them had headed ashore to search out the nearest whorehouses and pubs. He had stayed behind with the cook and the cabin boy to oversee repairs and the loading of supplies.

The red coats had appeared out of nowhere, shooting him and his cook. The cook had bled out before ever getting to the prison. He had no idea what had happened to the cabin boy. The kid was fast, jumping behind a barrel and slipping into the water. Hopefully the boy was smart enough to seek out the crew and let them know he was captured.

He estimated he had two days before they marched him to the gallows. Pirates didn't get trials. Not out here in the colonies. They were hung as quickly as possible, and their bodies strung up on poles as a warning to others.

"Hungry?"

Cooper's head snapped to the left and he stared hard at the deep shadows concealing the corner. Slowly a figure leaned forward allowing the fading light to show their face. He was shocked to see bright green eyes, golden hair and pink lips.

She gave a half smile and shrugged. "They don't discriminate here. If you're on a pirate ship, you must be a pirate."

He studied her carefully. There was a thin scar that ran from her left eyebrow down to her ear. He watched her scoot out of the shadows toward him. She stopped just out of reach and tossed him a thin slice of bread and a small bite of cheese. He sniffed them carefully before tearing the bread in half and offering her back part.

She shook her head and held up her own slice. "They only feed us once a day. If they remember."

He frowned at her. "How long have you been here?"

"Eleven days," she said blandly.

Suspicion rose up in him. "I thought they hung pirates quickly here."

Pain flashed in her eyes briefly. "They do. Unless you're a woman."

Understanding immediately hit and it turned his stomach. He may be a pirate, but there were some things even he found appalling. There were plenty of willing wenches out there. No woman should have to endure that kind of assault.

"Who did you sail with?"

"Cutlass Roberts," she said softly. "He found me floating on a piece of debris. I was on a passenger ship to the colonies and we hit a storm. The ship sank. He took me and the captain's valet aboard. Fredrick was wounded, caught the fever and died. Cutlass offered me a choice. He could set me down at the nearest port to continue my journey, or I could stay on as ship's cook." She sighed and bit into her bread. "Ship's cook was a more exciting life than farmer's wife. Of course, it's also turning out to be a shorter life."

The last of the light faded and it was hard to see her now. He heard her scoot away. "What's your name?" she asked tiredly.

"Cooper," he answered. "Shel Cooper, captain of the Naked Queen."

"I've heard of you," she mumbled. "Cutlass kept track of all the pirate ships in the area."

Cooper wasn't surprised. He did the same. Cutlass was one he had shared a pint or two with over the years. Ruthless in battle, if a bit foolhardy. He favored military transports because they tended to hold large amounts of weaponry and gold. They also tended to cause the most damage to one's own ship. He personally favored passenger ships. They had fewer defenses and the loot tended toward jewelry and money.

He listened carefully as she began to lightly snore. He slowly stood and moved toward the window. He checked it carefully, finding no weaknesses in the bars. It faced out over the water, so he had no way of knowing if anyone was nearby.

With resignation Cooper walked over and slid down the wall opposite the woman. He should probably ask her name in the morning.

* * *

He woke up when the door opened with a loud creak. Two large jailers entered, carrying muskets. He saw the woman cringe and press herself against the wall. He tried to get to his feet, and the other man rounded on him, slamming the butt of his musket into Cooper's back.

"Stay down, scum!"

Cooper growled as the first man grabbed the woman's arm and jerked her to her feet. He laughed as she tried to hit him and pull away.

"That's right. I love a bit of fight in a woman," the jailer cackled.

Cooper shoved the second man away and lunged forward. The musket swung and cracked him in the temple. He hit the ground, his head spinning. He tried to push himself back up but the guards dragged the woman out of the cell quickly, slamming the door shut. He crawled a few inches forward before blackness stole his vision and he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He found himself eyeing a soft mound of breast almost brushing his nose. Gentle fingers were carefully running through his hair. He shifted slightly and the hands moved away quickly. He sat up gingerly and she moved away out of reach. He looked over and his stomach churned ominously as he got a good look at her.

A new bruise darkened her cheek. Her shift was torn down the front. She had tied it together best she could, but he could still see the bite mark on her shoulder and the bruises on her stomach, breasts and arms. He was certain those hadn't been there last night.

"You shouldn't have tried to stop them," she said softly. "You bled a lot."

He shrugged as calmly as he could. "I've been hurt worse. What about you? Are you okay?"

She nodded, unable to meet his eyes. "When they brought me back they said we're both going to the gallows tomorrow."

He scooted closer, ignoring her flinching. He reached out and tilted her head back until she looked at him. "Tell me your name."

"Penny," she sighed softly. "Penelope Queen from Bristol."

Cooper laughed lightly. She tried to pull away and he quickly shook his head. "It's fate," he said with a smile. "I'm captain of the Naked Queen and I'm about to hang beside a Queen. Well, at least I can die with a smile."

Slowly she smiled and blushed. "I guess that is a little funny."

Cooper carefully drew her over to lean against his side. "You and me, my Queen. We'll face it together."

Penny curled a hand into his and laid her head on his uninjured shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

They sat against the wall and soaked in each other's warmth. She told him about her childhood. He told her some of his most exciting adventures. Slowly the sun crawled across the sky before giving way for the moon. They drifted off, arms wrapped around each other tight.

* * *

The guards marched them toward the gallows, the audience throwing garbage and rocks at them. Penny tried to keep her chin up, but she was so weak. More than once Cooper would 'bump' into her and keep her from being tripped or knocked around by the crowd.

They were pushed up the platform steps roughly and moved into place beneath nooses. Penny looked over at Cooper and he gave her a wicked wink. She couldn't help smiling back at him. Even in the face of death he was calm. It helped settle her nerves and she faced forward without flinching.

"You have been accused of piracy!" a loud voice boomed out from the edge of the platform. "The penalty for piracy is to be hanged until dead. May God have mercy on your black souls!"

The crowd cheered wildly and the hangman stepped forward to grab the noose above Penny's head. Suddenly a shot rang out over the crowd and the hangman dropped beside her, clutching his leg. Penny watched with confusion as a sword flew up into the air and Cooper caught it. He grinned widely as he sliced his bonds and then turned to swiftly cut hers. He grabbed her up into his arms and winked again.

"Hold on, love. It's about to get interesting." Penny squealed as he tossed her off the platform and into the arms of a large blonde man. The stranger set her on her feet as Cooper landed beside her. He grabbed her hand and nodded to the blonde. "Make for the ship!"

"Aye, Cap'ain!" the stranger answered. Penny watched in amazement as the guy barreled through the crowd like a rampaging bull, clearing a path for them. More shots rang out and Cooper used his sword to stave off anyone who got near.

Twice she almost stumbled as they flew toward the harbor. The third time it happened Cooper simply hefted her over his good shoulder and ran faster. It was hard to see anything but her hair as she was jostled about, but she did catch glimpses of rough looking men joining them in their flight.

A few minutes later they were racing up a gangplank, soldiers chasing after them. Cooper barked out orders to set sail and two men shoved the gangplank over the side. Shots rang out again, only this time toward the pirates. Cooper pushed her behind a couple of barrels before grabbing the ship's wheel and steering them out of the harbor.

Every time someone raced past the barrels, Penny flinched and tried to make herself as small as possible. Long after the last shot rang out, and the yelling had stopped, she stayed hidden. She was starting to nod off when the blonde man who had rescued them bent and smiled at her.

"Cap'ain says to take you below. You hungry?"

Penny hesitated for a long moment before slowly nodding. She carefully stood and looked around. Cooper was at the wheel talking with a group of pirates. Her first instincts were to run to him. She took a deep breath and followed the blonde below deck. He led her to a galley and handed her some hard tack and a roll. She ate them quicker than was smart, but she had been hungry too long to care.

"I'm Zack," the blonde said in a friendly tone.

"Penny," she said nervously.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded and he led her out of the galley to a cabin. She knew immediately it was the captain's quarters. Spacious and clean, there were maps on the desk, a chest near the port side window and a large bed bolted to the starboard wall. Zack left and she looked at the bed worriedly. She didn't want to get it filthy, but she didn't want to be naked when Cooper returned, either. She spied a large cotton sleep shirt hanging over a chair so she quickly stripped off her rag of a dress and pulled it on. She crawled under the blanket and laid down, relishing the feather filled mattress. In seconds she was asleep.

* * *

"Want me to examine her?" the doc asked placing a bandage over the leg wound he had just cleaned and stitched together.

Cooper shook his head and shooed the doc away. "I'll see to her," he answered. As soon as the doc left he stood and walked over to the bed. Her hair, though tangled, still shone like gold across his pillow. With a sigh he sat down and caressed her cheek softly. She mumbled as she slowly awoke.

He grinned as he watched the immediate fear she felt upon waking faded when she saw him. "Good morning, love. How are you feeling?"

Penny slowly sat up, blushing as the sleep shirt slipped off one shoulder. She quickly gathered it up close and looked at him. "You saved me," she stated. "Why?"

Cooper leaned slightly closer. "Fate, remember? A brave Queen aboard the Naked Queen. I couldn't leave you behind."

"Am I a captive?" she asked, fear creeping back into her voice.

He shook his head firmly. "You are free to go wherever you want. My ship will take you to any port in the world. You just have to ask. None will harm you here. I would kill any man who laid a hand on you."

Penny's nerves settled and hope bloomed inside her. "And if I wanted to stay?" she asked quietly.

Cooper grinned widely. "I have need of a cook. You would have the run of the galley."

She bit her lip worriedly. "In exchange for what?"

Cooper cupped her cheek and stared at her solemnly. "You owe me nothing. You owe no man. Stay, Penny. I've grown fond of you very quickly. You will have your own cabin. You are under no one's rule, least of all mine. We may be pirates, but we are not savages. You have nothing to fear from any one on my ship."

Penny carefully considered what he was offering her. After a long moment she nodded. "I want to stay."

Cooper grinned and released her cheek. He stood and walked to the door. "Getty!" he bellowed down the hall. "Tell Mako to set a course for Tortuga! We'll take on supplies there."

Cooper turned back to Penny. "Sleep, love. I'll wake you when we hit land. Tomorrow you take over the galley." He stepped out of the room and shut the door. Penny slipped back down in the bed and closed her eyes. She suspected she was going to like it on the Naked Queen.

* * *

She commandeered a young powder monkey named Raj as her helper. After the first bite of her first meal, the crew fell in love with their new cook. She ruled the galley with an iron ladle. Even when pickings were slim, she managed to keep the crew well fed.

It was four months after they escaped the hangman's noose that Penny realized she was in love with the dashing captain. He was at the wheel, looking out over the waves when she felt her heart once again flutter madly with desire. That had been happening more and more often the last few weeks. Every look, every touch, every word he spoke seemed to wrap her like a silken rope. She fell asleep every night and dreamed of him holding her.

Penny watched as he turned to say something to one of the gunners. His open shirt fluttered around his chest showing off tanned muscles. She blushed when he turned and caught her looking. She started to turn and rush off but he was faster. He barked out an order for Zack to take over and he caught up to her at the water barrel.

She bit her lip with embarrassment as he gently tilted her head back to look at him. He smiled softly and pulled her against him. "It's about time," he murmured before dipping his head and kissing her tenderly.

Penny moaned deep in her throat as her body wiggled closer to his. All around them cheers went up, startling her. She blushed deeper when she realized the entire crew was watching them with wide grins.

Cooper laughed lightheartedly and picked her up in his arms. "My brave Queen," he whispered into her ear.

Penny wrapped her arms around his neck tight and shyly kissed him quickly. "My pirate Captain."


End file.
